youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Ash
Ashley S. (born: ), better known online as Princess Ash (formerly Madame), is a YouTuber whose videos largely consist of viral video commentary, gameplay footage, and lengthy responses to her “haters”. She branded herself early on as a self-described “Female Leafy”, designing her merchandise after his own and dubbing her fanbase the “Reptilian Sisterhood”. As of mid November of 2019, she rebranded herself to 'Princess Ash '''and rebranded her fanbase to "The Castle" in order comply with the medieval kingdom aesthetic she's pursuing after. In modern day, she has ditched the name "The Castle", deleted the server that formerly started out as "Reptilian Sisterhood" and once again, rebranded it to "UwU Land" while keeping the aesthetic from before. She is also known for several videos criticizing Onision and his content, but following the controversy from late spring to fall of 2019, she either deleted or privated all videos relating to him on her channel. In mid November of 2019, Ashley changed her YouTube handle in hopes to distance herself from the unsavory reputation she had developed on the platform, but to no avail. Princess Ash gained much of her notoriety after announcing that she would be suing Onision in small claims court for his unlawful copyright strikes against her videos. To this end, she asked her viewers to donate to her patreon, allegedly to be able to afford the cost of travel and legal advice. The legitimacy of the lawsuit, as well as the use of these funds, has since come under scrutiny Controversy In early September of 2019, an artist going by Slimurs posted an Instagram story alleging that Princess Ash had not only failed to credit her for her artwork, but had attempted to dox her as well. The story would be covered by a number of YouTubers in the art community, such as Nawnii, who voiced their support for Slimurs and denounced Madame’s behavior. *On September 14th of 2019, Princess Ash published a video response to the situation called “THE 3000 IQ ARTIST”, in which she attempts to defend her actions. She asserts that she is entitled to use the artwork, attributing the lack of credit to Slimurs’ “habitual lying” and “fabrications”. Princess Ash also disputes (or at least tries to lessen the severity of) the doxxing, claiming that she knew the phone number she gave out was for a call app, and not Slimurs’ actual phone. *Further pushing the narrative of Slimurs being a “habitual liar”, Princess Ash brings the artist’s sexual assault into question. According to Princess Ash, no one would readily tell a stranger about their abuse. Ironically enough, Princess Ash defends this logic by telling her audience - a group of strangers - that she too has been a victim of assault. The video was not well received, with many of the comments expressing outrage, mockery, or a mixture of both. Princess Ash’s excessive use of the term “unprofessional” throughout this video, for example, would become something of a joke among her criticizers. *Following the backlash, Princess Ash would go on to post a two-hour-long response, disguised by its title as an apology. The video, which has since been taken down, was more or less an extended version of her first on the subject. In it, Princess Ash reiterated her self-perceived innocence, and discussed at length her views on cancel culture. Her continued use of Slimurs’ artwork without credit, coupled with her implication that the artist had orchestrated this controversy to get famous, garnered Princess Ash little sympathy. *On October 29th of 2019, YouTuber Repzion posted a video titled “The Unprofessional Madame Files”. In this video, Repzion goes over some of his personal interactions with Ashley and points out inconsistencies in her statements. He expresses his doubts about the Onision lawsuit, especially given Princess Ash’s refusal to show any concrete proof of its existence. He also interviews a former friend of Ashley’s, who speaks about her inconsiderate behavior and an alleged history of mean-spiritedness. *On October 30th of 2019, Princess Ash posted a video titled “The Art Community Has A Lying Problem”. In it, Princess Ash alludes to another artist she worked with who supposedly lied to her and tried to use her for “clout”. It would come to light that the artist in question was Mocafuwa, who had drawn Princess Ash’s icon and merchandise designs. Mocafuwa would make a twitter thread explaining that she had been uncomfortable with Princess Ash’s treatment of Slimurs, and requested that Princess Ash discontinue the use of her icon artwork specifically. The artist pointed out that, in addition to misrepresenting the situation, Princess Ash had shown Mocafuwa’s personal email in the video. *On January 16th of 2020, Youtuber Repzilla posted a video titled "Youtuber Scammer Is Worse Than We Thought... Princess Ash". In this video, he interviews the former co-owner of Madame's Discord server known as Mr. Wang, in which he exposes her actions that happened both current and prior to the controversy that erupted back in May of 2019. Disclosures go as follows: *# One of her ex-boyfriend's, whose name has been redacted for the sake of privacy, had his personal information doxxed on Instagram. Both said ex-boyfriend and his friend told Mr. Wang that Madame hired people from the dark web to go to his house and take photos of it. Within the screenshots provided, the ex-boyfriend's house can be seen behind the text that is overlapping it as well as his phone number and home address being covered. Scaringly enough, the picture taken of the outside of his house had Halloween decorations up, which was recent at the time. This has terrified said person, and proceeded to report it to the authorities. Mr. Wang has asked his friend for details concerning the police report and see if they can pursue legal action, but instead, the friend opted to not release said information to protect said ex-boyfriend. The ex-boyfriend in question was shaken up and does not want to relive the situation. *# An artist named Kelz worked on thumbnail art for her videos, in which Madame promised to pay them at one point in time, but rather came up with absurb excuses such as her paypal is not working or her bank not allowing any transactions to be processed, in which became repetitive. Her Discord server mods at the time were also trying to get her to pay the artist when an art piece was done, but to no avail. Mr. Wang, being fed up with all of this, paid for Madame instead since it was affecting Kelz's personal life. *# Dajeezy was victimized by Madame. He was caught in between two liars; Madame and Fake Benji. Dajeezy only wanted to be her friend, but thanks to the false claims made by Fake Benji, in which were forwarded to both Madame and the entirety of her server. Madame ended up believing them and got the mods as well as the people engaged in the situation to join Dajeezy's server only to raid it, hop into a Discord VC to bully him, record the VC and send it to her for amusement purposes. Unfortunately, said recording never saw the light of day. The false claims in question were about Dajeezy saying that Madame was 14 or 16 or something like that. In one of Madame's videos, she claimed that Dajeezy made a fake birth certificate with the name as "Madam" and the birth date being August something, in which that something being a date and year that makes her be 4 years younger than her actual age. Mr. Wang suggested the idea of the fake birth certificate jokingly, but Madame went overboard with it to the point where Madame herself joined the VC in Dajeezy's server, in which Dajeezy was also in the VC, and harassed him until the guy broke down. Madame destroyed a person who was only trying to befriend her. *# The infamous pink Fendi purse has actually been purchased, as in the video shows a screenshot of Madame saying "''i just bought it & my bank acc hates me now and i should be saving for moving". Speculation has it that she used the remaining funds of Onision Lawsuit to purchase the purse, in which in turn, her bank account funds went down to zero. *# Someone whose name is kept redacted and had a history of BitCoin scamming has been contacted by Madame. Her goal in this situation was to get him to BitCoin scam people in order to gain the scammed money and purchase another Fendi purse, a Nicki Limited Edition one to be specific. According to the context of the screenshots provided, Madame flirted with this person to the point where things got personal, only to get him to scam someone and fullfill her wish. Sure, it might've looked like a joke in a different angle, but that wasn't the case at all. The person in question did not scam anyone, as he is trying to leave that past behind him. As of late November 2019, Madame has still not offered any apology, nor proof of the lawsuit. She has removed all videos mentioning Onision from her channel, and is seemingly trying to rebrand herself. Now going by “Princess Ash”, her content has steered towards storytimes and VR Chat gameplay. Despite that, she continues to get hated to this day, possibly due to the fact that she is now infamous for this controversy (as Madame). Princess Ash lost roughly 6,000 subscribers in wake of the controversy. Her like-to-dislike ratios are still consistently negative, with most of the top comments urging her to acknowledge her actions. Atrocities *Recorded a SPED kid who was caught looking at MLP R34 while doing something inappropiate to himself and had her friend upload it to social media. This has ruined said kid's reputation. This event occured during her high school days and was preceded before the upload of her video titled "NSFW" *She's had a history of compulsive lying, hurting people, and disposing her friendship with anyone who didn't do what she told or get her whatever she wanted. It all originated during her high school days before it repeated itself in the online world. *Sent death threats to her ex-boyfriend from mid 2018 only for not responding to her "Hi" message on DMs. This was all done on her former Discord account, in which has been terminated. Trivia *Ashley attended Lakes High School in Tacoma, Washington. *Ashley claims that she came up with the online moniker "Madame" when she was 16, citing it as "that cheeky little french word for a lady".https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EJNzsRXUcAA40Cw?format=jpg&name=large �� *Ashley overused the words "unprofessional" and "fabrications" to the point where the anti-Madame community turned it into a concurring meme. *Ashley categorizes her haters as furries. *Ashley has opened herself up about a bad Tinder date experience in her video "opening up about the worst night of my life". Despite this being one of the instances, she's done similar experiences before this one, on multiple occasions as a reason to move on and forget about one of her ex-boyfriends, whose name shall be redacted as well as to get ahold of illicit drugs from dates. *Ashley spoke for 2 minutes straight as to why she changed her username from "Madame" to "Princess Ash" in her video "Answering your Questions! �� - 2019 QNA". She claims that she's always gone by "Princess", people in her personal inner circle call her as such, having multiple PlayStation® Network™ main accounts with variations of the same name, etc. *Ashley currently has 4 Instragram pages: Her former one, her new and current one, and other 2 other ones that were possibly part of her former one and that are not in use. She also had a personal Instagram account, but she deleted it instead. She currently has 2 Twitter accounts: Her former one, in which it was supposedly hacked, but in reality, was abandoned and her new and current one. She currently has 2 Patreon accounts: Her former one and her newand current one. She currently has only one Twitch account. *As of early January of 2020, Ashley has made her public Discord server access module a paywall. Either you have pledge to her Patreon or become her YouTube sponsor in order to get in. *As of late January - early February of 2020, Ashley References Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers